


Making up

by xxx_ella



Category: BTOB
Genre: CEO!Hyunsik, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Instagramer!Ilhoon, M/M, Model!Ilhoon, Non Idol AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hoonsik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_ella/pseuds/xxx_ella
Summary: The trials and tribulations of a CEO and a social media star.OR Hyunsik is a big entertainment CEO and is busy with an upcoming album release. And Ilhoon is not having it, he needs his affection. Too bad he has to wait an entire week...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) This is my first time every writing BTOB fanfiction... I hope you like it. If there is anything inaccurate, I'm sorry :/ When I was looking through the tag I saw that there wasn't much of BTOB fanfiction or Hoonsik fanfiction. I intend to make this quite explicit in the next few chapters. Be warned. Ilhoon calling Hyunsik 'daddy' is mild. I'm sorry if that's not your thing :) The only other thing I can tell you is to enjoy ;)

Ilhoon. His bored. He has been on set for the past six hours. He is tired and frustrated. The only thought on his mind is going home to his boyfriend and getting pampered. “I could really use a bubble bath right about now,” Ilhoon complains to the stylist as she fusses over his outfit.

 

“I’m finished with you so you have half an hour before they call you back on set.” The stylist pacifies Ilhoon. “Take a nap.”

 

Ilhoon really wouldn’t mind a nap but he can’t sleep now, he knows he will mess his hair and makeup. So he follows his muscle memory and pulls out his phone to call his boyfriend. Ilhoon doesn’t particularly care if his boyfriend is busy running his million dollar entertainment company, he needs his daily dose of attention. 

 

“Hi, baby,” Hyunsik answers after a few rings which is longer than usual. Ilhoon concludes that he probably is in a meeting.

 

“Hi, Daddy.” Ilhoon’s face breaks out into a smile when he hears the deep voice on the other side of the call.

 

“What can I do for you, baby?” Hyunsik asks, his shuffling can be heard over the phone.

 

“Are you busy?” Ilhoon asks as he moves to a more private location for his call. He opens the first door he can find which happens to be the green room and luck is on his side because it’s empty. He walks straight towards the coach pushed against the far wall and curls up on it.

 

“I’m never busy for you,” Hyunsik is smooth as silk.

 

“Aww,” Ilhoon coos with a blush. “I miss you... Just wanted to hear your voice...” Hyunsik can practically hear the pout in Ilhoon’s voice.

 

“Oh, my baby. Are you missing me? Didn’t you have a photo shoot today? How is the shoot going?”

 

“It’s going well so far, I only have one look left... But I’m tired!” Ilhoon complains.

 

“It’s okay, baby. Just hang in there, you are almost done then you can come home and we can have a nice warm bath together. How does that sound?” Ilhoon face lights up in triumph, that’s exactly what he wanted.

 

“Yes, please, and can we have lots of candles?”

 

“As many candles as you want.” Hyunsik knows better than to try and argue with his spoilt boyfriend. From experience, Hyunsik will tell you giving in and seeing his baby happy is the biggest reward.

 

“Thank you, Daddy. How is work? Where you in a meeting, you took longer to answer?” Ilhoon is satisfied now that he has got his way.

 

“It’s good...” Hyunsik sighs.

 

“Oh no!” Ilhoon pouts at the tone of Hyunsik’s voice. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong, babe. There is a lot of work to be done before the release next week. It’s stressful,” Ilhoon wants to cry at how tired his boyfriend sounds. “I still have to check on the release party.”

 

“I can help you,” Ilhoon offers.

 

“Thank you for the offer, baby, but don’t worry your pretty little head about it. I have it under control. I just need you to make sure you are available because the party will probably be in Busan.”

 

“Why is Busan?” Ilhoon asks confused because most of the release parties Hyunsik’s company hosts are in the actual company building and never elsewhere.

 

“The theme is about his hometown and so he wants to have it there.” Hyunsik shrugs. “It gives us the perfect opportunity to take a little break, don’t you think so?”

 

“Yes!” Ilhoon agrees finally allowing himself to be excited once he is sure Hyunsik is not overworking himself because his boyfriend does have a tendency to do that; not coming home for days rather staying at the company to help fix last minute details on albums and production. “Can we take the whole week off?”

 

“If that’s what you want, baby, I’ll make it happen,” Hyunsik promises. There is a knock that stops Hyunsik, “I have to go, baby. But I will see you at home.”

 

“I love you.” Ilhoon professes with a loud kiss into the phone’s receiver.

 

Hyunsik chuckles at his boyfriend’s cuteness, “I love you too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hyunsik doesn’t make it home on time. He arrives to a dark house and a stolen bed, Ilhoon draped across the entire king-bed. Hyunsik could definitely make space on the enormous bed for himself but he knows better than to try and get into the bed. Ilhoon is clearly angry at him; he knows his better off sleeping in the guest room. With a sigh, Hyunsik drops a kiss onto Ilhoon’s head and gets himself ready for bed. He quietly exits the master bedroom, closing the door behind him and making his way down the hall to the empty guest bedroom.

 

With a heavy heart in a cold bed, Hyunsik falls into a restless sleep.

 

Ilhoon was awake the entire time, forcing himself to stay still and not pull Hyunsik to bed. His boyfriend was so close – within a hair’s breadth – as Hyunsik kissed him goodnight. ‘Now, you are just being difficult,’ he tells himself. He steels himself, pushing away his selfishness and throws the blankets off his body.

 

Ilhoon shivers when his feet touch the cold tiles of the bedroom floor, the shiver travelling up his frame. He doesn’t have anything on except for a pair of tight black boxers and one of Hyunsik’s recently worn hoodies. Ilhoon needed the comfort of his boyfriend and this is the closest he could get. Not to mention how cuddly and warm the hoody is, reaching mid-thigh because this was one of the more oversized hoodies that his boyfriend owned.

 

Ilhoon tiptoes out of the main bedroom and towards the guest room, not because he didn’t want to wake Hyunsik but because the floor was just that cold. The guest door is partly open, the hallway light eliminating the broad form on the bed. Hyunsik’s restlessness could be detected once his boyfriend stood at the side of the bed; his eyebrows frowned with an almost-pout on his lips.

 

Ilhoon couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He gently pried the covers from Hyunsik’s grip and slid in beside his boyfriend. The entire bed was warm with just Hyunsik’s natural body heat. Ilhoon hums in satisfaction and moves to curl on Hyunsik’s chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hyunsik wakes up disorientated, the bed feeling unfamiliar beneath him – it wasn’t as soft and the king bed in the main bedroom. It takes a few seconds for him to come to and once he does, he sighs realising why he is in the guest bedroom. Hyunsik starts forming an apology in his mind before he can even open his eyes. He knows he let down his baby; promising to pamper him after a long day only to come home late.

 

With an apology in mind he throws the blankets off and walks out of the room, not looking back at the bed – the cleaners are scheduled to come today and quite frankly Hyunsik couldn’t be bothered right now. He needs a coffee; he can already feel a headache coming on. Today is going to be packed – well, the rest of this week is – because it is leading up to the album release. He already has a long list of things that are carried over from yesterday because even though he left work late he didn’t manage to get everything done.  

 

“Where are you going?” are the first words Hyunsik greets Ilhoon with when he walks into the master bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paths sometimes don't cross even if faith paved them.

“Huh?” Ilhoon looks up from where he is struggling to tie his shoelace. “Can you help me?” Ilhoon gestures to the formal shoes on his feet. It takes a minute for Hyunsik to comprehend the request, his mind still foggy with sleep. However, once his brain processes the words he moves to kneel in front of Ilhoon who is perched on the edge of the bed to help him with his shoelace.

“Where you going, baby?” Hyunsik asks as he looks up into his boyfriend’s eyes. Like every other adult, Hyunsik can tie his shoelaces with closed eyes but the same couldn’t be said for his boyfriend.

“Day two of shooting,” Ilhoon pouts with a frown between his brows.

“Did you eat breakfast as yet?” Hyunsik’s asks, used to his boyfriend skipping breakfast because he is incapable of doing anything in the kitchen.

“Nope, not as yet. I thought I would get someone to get me something on set, I didn’t want to wake you up because you came in late,” Ilhoon pulls Hyunsik up from the floor and pushes him to sit next to him on the bed. “You needed to sleep.”

“I have to go to work early,” Hyunsik explains looking at the clock on the bedside table behind him. He still has three hours before his first meeting, thankfully. “Got a lot of things today, the album release is more work than usual because it’s not at the office.”

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Ilhoon tries to comfort Hyunsik, moving to climb onto his boyfriend's lap.

“It’s okay, baby. I am the one that should be apologising; I came home late last night.” Hyunsik’s hands move by reflex to Ilhoon’s waist to steady him on his lap. Hyunsik has a very clumsy baby.

“It’s okay, daddy. I got over it. I was just sad because I wanted cuddles,” Ilhoon exaggerates his pout for a kiss. Hyunsik doesn’t kiss him on his lips but rather on his cheek because he hasn’t brushed his teeth but Ilhoon doesn’t seem to be okay with that idea. Huffing and folding his arms with a pout in his boyfriend’s lap.

“Daddy promised you cuddles and a bath, huh? I can’t do that this week, baby. I’m a bit too busy, I will probably be coming home late every day for this week. But I promise I will make it up to you. I’ll take the next week off and then we can spend the week in Busan, alone, together, and just enjoy ourselves. How does that sound baby?” Hyunsik asks his adorable boyfriend as he rubs circles onto his hip.

“I’ll also be coming home late this week, I got another contract. It starts tomorrow and might take a few days,” Ilhoon frowns.

“It’s okay, baby. We can spend the entirety of next week together, don’t worry.” Hyunsik places a cute peck onto his boyfriend’s nose.

“Okay...” Ilhoon gives in.

“How about I make us breakfast and then you can go to work?” Hyunsik propositions.

Ilhoon hums and pretends to think about it. “Only on two conditions,” before Hyunsik can open his mouth to reply, Ilhoon adds on. “Wait, make it three conditions.”

“Three? That’s a bit much...” Hyunsik playfully raises his eyebrow but they both know Hyunsik will give in to matter how many or how big the requests may be. “Okay.”

“One, I want meat. Two, I want kisses. And three, you have to feed me.” Ilhoon counts on his fingers in the most adorable way possible that make Hyunsik’s heart clench desperately. He just wants to squish his cute baby. It’s too early to be attacked like this and he hasn’t even had his coffee yet.

“I think meat is a given for breakfast, baby. And I always feed you, baby, because my baby can’t eat by himself,” Hyunsik chuckles. “I think I give you too many kisses already,” he teases causing Ilhoon to whine in his lap and try to reach for a kiss himself. A light tap on his thigh makes him obedient again.

“But, daddy,” Ilhoon whines.

“I have morning breath, baby. Let me brush my teeth and then I will give you all the kisses you want.” Hyunsik promises, moving Ilhoon of his lap to stand up.

“That hasn’t stopped you in the past,” Ilhoon grumbles but obeys and makes himself comfortable on the edge of the bed. He was fidgeting in his outfit because he just wasn’t feeling this outfit today. He craved comfort but he had to wear nice clothes because there was a chance of photographers taking his picture today because he knew that he was modelling with some famous kpop idols who were also signed for the brand deal.

“Let’s go, baby,” Hyunsik says once he gets out of the bathroom.

“Nope kisses first.” Ilhoon tilts his head up and Hyunsik immediately swoops down to capture his soft lips in a kiss. All their emotions come rushing into the kiss, the longing for each other from last night and their love for each other. Ilhoon pulls Hyunsik down to his chest, falling back onto the bed to make space for him on top of him. That was Ilhoon’s favourite position; he could feel the weight of Hyunsik above him, the heat of their bodies becoming one making Ilhoon feel safe and warm beneath his boyfriend.

Hyunsik hums, breaking the kiss. “We better feed you, baby, before you late.” Ilhoon begrudgingly let's go, allowing Hyunsik to straighten himself and stand up. “Come on, baby.” He extends a hand to his baby and the walk to the kitchen glued to each other’s side.

Hyunsik gives him menial tasks, to make Ilhoon feel like he is helping. First asking him to remove his jewellery and wash his hands to help. Once Ilhoon is sure he has properly washed his hands – five whole minutes later – Hyunsik instructs him to bring a few ingredients from the fridge. Hyunsik knows from experience Ilhoon has no skills in the kitchen so to protect his baby, the food, the kitchen and their lives he would rather do the cooking by himself. So he directs Ilhoon through setting the table and getting him stray ingredients and he stands in front of the stove in an apron with a pair of large cooking chopsticks in his hand.

“Smells good, daddy,” Ilhoon praises, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist to peer into the pans from behind his boyfriend after he had finished seating the table – another whole ten minutes. He knows he is not allowed directly in front of the stove, the last time he set a kitchen towel on fire – Hyunsik is still bewildered by the exact details of that incident but he doesn’t think too much about it because he knows he has a clueless baby.

“Thanks, baby,” Hyunsik says, switching off the stove on instinct. He turns his head to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek as he moves the pan to the platter so he can serve the food. “Go sit down, I’ll bring the food,” Hyunsik instructs.

Ilhoon obediently follows, cutely bunching over to his chair on the table. He watches patiently – but excitedly – as his boyfriend puts the last finishing touches on the dishes before bringing them over to the table.

“Thank you, daddy,” Ilhoon thanks his boyfriend leaning across the table to drop a quick peck on his boyfriend’s lips before he attacks the spread.

“You are absolutely adorable,” Hyunsik whispers to himself as he tucks a napkin into Ilhoon’s collar. Ilhoon doesn’t have time to change and Hyunsik doesn’t want to be bothered with trying to get stains out of his clothes this early in the morning.

“What time will you be home tonight?” Ilhoon asks after he swallows his mouthful.

“I’m not sure,” Hyunsik pulls out his phone to look through his agenda for the day. “I have a conference call with the representatives from America at nine. I have to sort out rights and release details so I wouldn’t be home until maybe one or two.” That brings an instant pout to Ilhoon’s lips. “You can come by the office after your shoot. I will be free from five to seven, we can have dinner together.” Hyunsik bargains his case.

Ilhoon is positively distraught, on the verge of tears. “My shoot is still nine, we need a few sunsets and night shots.” The thought of not seeing his boyfriend the entire day makes his heart shake. How could he possibly survive the day without seeing his boyfriend?

“It’s okay, you can video call me,” Hyunsik pacifies his boyfriend. “I promise I will answer.”

That settles Ilhoon down – a little – enough for him to willingly walk out of the front door and not have his boyfriend force him to go to work.

But faith is not in their favour. The rest of the day is too busy for either of them to find the time to even glance at their phone. Ilhoon chooses to nap standing up while he waits between shots rather than seek out his phone to call his boyfriend. He has the most killer headache, there is some newbie model/actress that has been throwing tantrums the whole day because nothing is “organic” enough for her. Whatever that means.

Ilhoon drags himself into the house, closing the front door behind him with the little energy he has left. He had the makeup artists scrape the thick layers of makeup off his face. They voluntarily cleansed and toned his skin, putting on a sheet mask for him to keep on overnight because they know it will only make their own job easier come the next morning.

Hyunsik doesn’t make it home until maybe two in the morning, all but collapsing next to his boyfriend’s form. The exhaustion from the day catches up with him, instantly he is asleep. He wakes up to a mouthful of hair from his boyfriend and a soggy shirt from the sheet mask that somehow made its way of Ilhoon’s face and square on Hyunsik’s broad chest.

With a slight grimace – hair doesn’t taste good, no matter whose it is – Hyunsik moves his boyfriend’s body from being draped across him and onto a free space on the bed which is practically the entire bed. They got a king sized bed for a reason.

Hyunsik makes an effort to be quite as he gets out of bed and struggles to get himself ready for the day. He knows his boyfriend has a later call time today because of the late hours last night so he doesn’t wake him up before he leaves. Rather he sets breakfast on the table for him, in a cute bento box. If Hyunsik knows his boyfriend, he will wake up late and rush out of the door and he will defiantly forget to eat breakfast.

As Hyunsik watches the tall buildings pass him in the back of the taxi on his way to work, he sends a quick text to his boyfriend.

 

> Good morning baby, I already miss you. Don’t forget to eat breakfast, I left you a lunch box on the table. I love you. Stay safe, beautiful.

That is how the next few days are spent. Ilhoon and Hyunsik only share a goodnight kiss, too tired for anything more or too asleep for anything more. Hyunsik is gone by the time Ilhoon wakes up but he never forgets to leave breakfast in a cute lunch box on the table for his cute – but helpless – baby. By the time Hyunsik gets back Ilhoon is already fast asleep, too worn out from a day full of shooting. Ilhoon once tried to stay up late to wait for Hyunsik so they can at least greet each other but it ended with both Ilhoon and Hyunsik falling asleep on the couch. Ilhoon passed out before Hyunsik got home and Hyunsik too tired to bother getting them both to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever needs to hear this:
> 
> Just remember that you can survive anything that you set your mind too, and while it may not feel like it at the time, you will survive. You may not be sure the reason, or what is ahead for you, but it might be and can be great. Just take a step back and think about the message. Good things may lay ahead for you.
> 
>  
> 
> "Someday, everything will make perfect sense. So for now, laugh at the confusion, smile through the tears, be strong and keep reminding yourself that everything happens for a reason." John Mayer
> 
>  
> 
> "Miracles happen every day, change your perception of what a miracle is and you'll see them all around you." Jon Bon Jovi


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they EVER get a break? Despite both of them taking the week off, work still pops up causing Hyunsik to be the new pouty baby.

“Baby?” Hyunsik’s deep voice calls through the house. In the distance you can hear Ilhoon struggling, screaming at his bag for not being able to fit his clothes. “Baby, we have to go.” Hyunsik walks into the room; leaning against the door frame he observes the mess that is their bedroom. “Err... Baby?” With a wince, Hyunsik averts his gaze from the covered (with Ilhoon’s discarded outfit choices, of course) floor and looks at his boyfriend. “Baby, I know we have a private plan waiting for us but we left this for the last minute. If we don’t leave now we will never make it on time for the event.

 

They both know that is not true; Hyunsik is trying to get Ilhoon to move a little bit faster because he wants to skip rush hour traffic while Ilhoon is doing everything possible to rile up his boyfriend – because that’s when things get _really_ exciting.

 

“Ilhoon!” Hyunsik exclaims in (almost) frustration after watching his boyfriend try to stuff his already too full bag with more clothes. Everything is a mess, nothing is folded which just irks Hyunsik even more. “I swear if you don’t get your cute ass out of the front door in the next minute I will take you over my knee and caveman-style carry you to the car.”

 

That manages to get Ilhoon’s attention, with a bright and innocent smile he turns on his heels and skips towards Hyunsik. “Not that I would mind, Daddy, but we don’t have time for time for that. We are late!” Ilhoon’s voice is the perfect mixture of innocent and cute for Hyunsik to lose track of his thought.

 

With a cute smile, good enough to make Hyunsik’s heart skip a beat, Ilhoon bounces away with his bag in hand. “Naughty boy,” Hyunsik comments with a smitten smile, patting Ilhoon’s butt cheeks.

 

“Always,” Ilhoon says with a wink, handing his bag over to his boyfriend’s waiting hands. Hyunsik had already sorted out his bags, sent everything to the car; he just needs to take care of his baby now. “Let’s go, Daddy.” Ilhoon grabs Hyunsik’s hand once the front door is locked and skips over to the elevator with his boyfriend in tow.

 

They make it to the airport in record time with the current traffic. The driver managed to take the back roads and weave his way expertly through the traffic. He is used to this by now. When Hyunsik and Ilhoon arrived at the airport, they were greeted by a cheering crowd. Hyunsik thought that the fans – who had come to see their idols get on flights for the same party – would have dispersed by now. He didn’t consider how famous his little minx was, the crowd giving positive reactions for every pose from the fluffy looking man. He was dressed like a ‘baby chick’ as Hyunsik would describe, in a bright yellow jumper with his hair in a black beanie.

 

 

“Finally,” Hyunsik’s sighs in relief, letting his body flop into the padded armchair of his (rented) private aeroplane. “That was a lot,” Hyunsik complains, thanking the air hostess who hands them a glass of water each.

 

“Aww, Daddy!” Ilhoon pouts from where he is standing in the aisle, examining the snacks. He puts his, now empty, glass on the counter and bounces off to his boyfriend’s lap who receives him with a gentle smile. “I’m sorry, Daddy!” Ilhoon tries to pacify his boyfriend with his adorableness. “When we land then we can take the back exit so we don’t have to meet the crowd.”

 

“Thank you, baby,” Hyunsik says with a tired smile. His head falls back against the seat with exhaustion. Ilhoon removes the glass from his hand, handing it back to the air hostess.

 

“Let me help you relax,” Ilhoon suggests.

 

“We have company, baby.” Hyunsik pops an eye open to look at his boyfriend.

 

“Not like that silly,” Ilhoon laughs. “You are too tense, you will pull a muscle and then you wouldn’t be able to make me melt into the bed.”

 

Hyunsik can’t help but smile at his boyfriend. “Okay, show me.”

 

Ilhoon peels of Hyunsik’s coat, throwing it onto the seat across the aisle from them. “Relax, Daddy,” Ilhoon whispers into Hyunsik’s ear as he begins to gently massage his shoulders. “Feels good?” Hyunsik can only hum in agreement letting his baby boy pamper him. Ilhoon works up, moving around Hyunsik’s neck and towards his temple. He finishes his massage with a few hundred kisses all over Hyunsik’s face which earns a few smiles as well as a few nose scrunches.

 

“You feel relaxed yet, Daddy?” Hyunsik hums at Ilhoon’s question, an arm wrapping around the waist saddling his lap to pull his baby closer. “When we get to the hotel we can have a nice long soak together and then you wouldn’t feel icky anymore.”

 

“Icky?” Hyunsik questions with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

 

“Mmm,” Ilhoon hums with a wide smile. Hyunsik can’t help but be blown away by his boyfriend; falling in love all over again. He pulls his boyfriend closer, capturing their lips in a kiss. They can never get enough of each other, no matter how many times they’ve kissed or how long they’ve been together; it still feels like the first time with them.

 

“You taste like home, baby.” Hyunsik praises a keening Ilhoon, pulling his closer to erase any possible space between them. Their kiss is one of intimate love and affection between two boyfriends; it lacks the rushed feeling of heat from lust. They are trying to pour all their emotions out through the kiss, trying to tell each other how much they love one another.

 

“Daddy,” Ilhoon pulls away with a whine before the kiss can get heated. “Don’t tease me,” he buries his face into his boyfriend’s wider shoulders; basking in the comfort that envelops him.

 

“Sorry, baby,” Hyunsik says, not sounding even a little bit sorry. Hyunsik can get lost in his boyfriend; it has happened many times before; when they are together everything else ceases to exist.

 

The couple falls asleep in each other’s arms, reclining the seat to be more comfortable. No one disturbs them and they fall deaf to the loud engines. Being in each other’s arms, there is nowhere in the world they would rather be. Their hearts beat with the same patterns, breathing in sync.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they touch down, the couple knows there is no relaxing for them. Hyunsik phone begins to ring as soon as he switches it on. Both of them look down at the ringing phone with a heavyweight of dread filling their chest.

 

“Yes?” Hyunsik answers the phone, keeping his eyes to his boyfriend who is straightening out his outfit to meet anyone they come across in the airport. Even if they take the back exit there will still be hundreds of pictures of them plastered across the tabloids. Hyunsik doesn’t really care about it but Ilhoon has an image to retain as a model; he needs to look two hundred percent all the time – it’s quite tiring.

 

“What?” Hyunsik growls at the person on the other end of the call, making Ilhoon turn his head from where he is applying a light lip balm in the tiny cubicle bathroom of the private aeroplane. “Yeah... Okay, sort it out.” Hyunsik cuts the call with a frown.

 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Ilhoon asks as he is packing away his cosmetics.

 

“There has been a mix up with my schedule. One of my assistances messed up with the time zones and I actually have to attend a press conference in an hour and a half.” Hyunsik says, back to his normal stressed self.

 

“Oh no,” Ilhoon stands up. “I’m sure we can work with that,” Ilhoon suggests walking closer. “If they have your outfits ready at the venue, I don’t think we will have any problem.” Ilhoon comforts Hyunsik.

 

“Yeah...” Hyunsik sighs. “I just wanted some free time, for us. We have both been so busy this past week we haven’t spent time together. I miss you. I expected to have time to spend together that’s why I asked you to take the week off.”

 

“It’s okay, babe.” Ilhoon pulls Hyunsik into a hug. “After this, we will be free. Just this and the party and then we have the entire week to ourselves. Don’t worry, babe. Let’s just get through these two things and then we can be alone in peace.

 

“Okay,” Hyunsik agrees, allowing himself to be pulled behind his boyfriend. He is steered through security and into the private exit. His driver had the insight to park in a secluded area which one of his assistances directs him to.

 

He numbly greets the woman, barely listening to her as she tells him what to expect at this press conference. He has to realign in mind, he was prepared for free time but now he has to switch gears and go back to a businessman. He puts on his CEO mask just in time as the car pulls into the back entrance of the conference centre.

 

The woman directs him through the halls and towards one of the many dressing rooms of the conference centre. He blindly thanks her, getting dressed in the prepared suit while Ilhoon fiddles with the makeup displayed on the counter in front of the mirror. Hyunsik obediently sits in the chair when Ilhoon points at it, closing his eyes to let Ilhoon work his magic. Hyunsik doesn’t really care for makeup but he needs some light cover when he is going to be under lights and the scrutiny of hundreds of cameras.

 

Hyunsik knows that there probably is a makeup artist somewhere, waiting to put his makeup on but he would rather his boyfriend do it. It’s not that his boyfriend will do it better but it because he only has the patience for his boyfriend. It also seems like Ilhoon is trying his very best to help Hyunsik calm down so Hyunsik just sits back and allows his boyfriend to pamper him.

 

 

The talk goes by fairly uneventful, Ilhoon watching from the side as Hyunsik is interviewed by all the press present. Hyunsik can feel his boyfriend’s eyes from the sidelines and it gives him the energy to keep going through the monotonous questions. Ilhoon has to reply to a few emails so while he tries his best to pay attention to what his boyfriend is saying but he focuses a little bit of his attention to reply to business.

 

Once the press conference has finished, the couple slump of together to their hotel rooms. They are both exhausted from the days few activities but they have no time to rest. They need to get ready for tonight’s release party. They both manage to have a quick shower once they make it to their hotel room and they are greeted with a team of stylists to help them get ready because there will be a red carpet at the event tonight. As the hairstylists do their hair, the makeup artists cover their dark circles.

 

Magic is worked and they both end up of the other side look a million bucks. Ilhoon takes some mandatory bathroom selfies for his Instagram, pulling Hyunsik to join when he comes to see why his boyfriend is taking so long. Hyunsik doesn’t pose or smile, just standing behind Ilhoon with his face buried into his babies shoulder, a possessive grip around the boy’s waist.

 

“We look hot,” Ilhoon comments, while he looks over the photos checking if there are any good ones. “Give me a kiss,” Ilhoon begs Hyunsik, moving them into a pose for the perfect picture. Hyunsik just follows his lead, allowing his boyfriend to have a mini photo shoot in the well-lit bathroom. If Hyunsik argued against it, they would just take longer – he knows this from experience – so he just goes with the flow. It also feeds his ego, a little (a lot) to know that whoever scrolls through Ilhoon’s Instagram will see that his baby is happy and taken.

 

* * *

 

They eventually make it the party, walking the red carpet together but Hyunsik gets pulled aside by photographers so that they can take solo pictures of Ilhoon who works with them to give them all the angles and poses. Hyunsik can’t say he minds, he doesn’t mind watching his baby proudly. His baby; his beautiful baby.

 

Hyunsik walks back onto the carpet to guide Ilhoon away from the cameras, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek to get a blush going but really it’s Hyunsik trying to stake his claim again. Ilhoon doesn’t mind, he doesn’t have eyes for anyone but his Daddy. No one can treat him the way his Daddy does, no one can love him the same and he will never be able to love anyone else the way he loves his Daddy. It makes Ilhoon’s heart light up when Hyunsik tries to stake his claim because he is very passive aggressive when he does it, a perfect mixture of possessive and head over heels that doesn’t make it look like a caveman fighting for the last piece of meat. Hyunsik manages to make fighting for his baby look like an art.

 

The party goes by uneventful. Ilhoon and Hyunsik, opt not to drink and instead enjoy themselves socialising and dancing by themselves. Hyunsik gives a quick congratulatory speech for his artist, keeping it short and sweet. They are both tired and can only manage a little bit of social interaction before they both slip away, back to their hotel room and not even for fun – to sleep.

 

That’s how they spend their first night; sprawled on the bed in dressing gowns with freshly washed faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts x


	4. Chapter 4

Hyunsik is awoken by soft lips on his cheeks and a weight on his thighs. Opening his eyes he is greeted by a wet-haired Ilhoon in a new silk robe. “Morin-” Hyunsik greets his boyfriend, pulling him down for a morning kiss. “Where you awake for long?” Hyunsik asks noticing Ilhoon is freshly showered.

 

“Not that long... I wanted to surprise you.” Ilhoon says with sparkles in his eyes and it’s then that his boyfriend _knows_ he is up to no good.

 

“I know that look... What did you do?” Hyunsik flips them, pressing his boyfriend into the bed beneath him.

 

“Nothing, Daddy...”  Ilhoon moans being pinned down with both hands captive above his head and a thigh pressing on to his slowly hardening erection. “Just had a shower...Then I started thinking about you... How much I miss you because Daddy was leaving me all alone... Then I thought about what you would do if you were in the shower with me, Daddy.”

 

“What would I have done?” The entire room heats up as their breaths quickening. The once playful atmosphere slowly falls away and becomes one of sensual love.

 

“You would have bent me over and had your way with me.” Ilhoon punctuates that sentence by grinding up onto his boyfriend. “Daddy would have just taken me... Showed me how much he missed me this week...”

 

“Is that what you think?” Hyunsik asks moving back to lay his body between Ilhoon’s spread legs. “Daddy missed you so much, baby.”

 

“Show me.”

 

In a flash, the sash holding Ilhoon’s silk robe together is pulled off his body and Hyunsik uses it to tie his hands together. He opts not to tie his boyfriend to the headboard because he knows he wants to have his boyfriend in many different ways in many different places.

 

“Daddy!” Ilhoon squeals when Hyunsik swiftly pulls off his underwear, leaving him in only his silk robe and with tied hands.

 

Hyunsik leans down for a kiss, possessing his boyfriend beneath him. “So beautiful, baby.” Hyunsik lifts Ilhoon’s legs to wrap around his waist so he can have better access to his boyfriend’s hole but he is met with surprisingly no resistance. “You stretched yourself out for me, baby? Is that what you did in the shower? How did I not hear you? You usually aren’t that quite when I put anything into you.”

 

“I didn’t want to wake you up, Daddy.”

 

“What a thoughtful baby I have. I’m going to show you how proud and happy I am. You think you ready?” Hyunsik asks, moving back to see how Ilhoon is stretched so beautifully around two of his thick fingers.

 

“I am ready but I will never turn down your fingers...”

 

“Yeah, I know how much you love my fingers.” Hyunsik removes his fingers from Ilhoon shoving it into Ilhoon’s mouth to keep him busy as he lubes his dick up with the lube left on the bedside table from Ilhoon’s shower. “Too bad that you were a little minx...”

 

With a swift roll of his hips, Hyunsik slides home. “Fuck!” A long and loud moan leaves Ilhoon’s lips.

 

“You feel amazing, baby! Fuck, I missed you!” Hyunsik head drops onto his boyfriend’s chest. He is practically choking on his breath from how amazing Ilhoon’s tight and velvety walls feel around him – hot and wet, suffocating tight.

 

“I feel so full, Daddy!” Ilhoon moves his hips a little, leaving them both sutured for their breaths.

 

Once Hyunsik controls himself and isn’t on the blink of cumming, he begins to move his hips. “I can never get enough of you!”

 

Hyunsik moves his boyfriend to sit in his lap as he thrusts up, making him hit that much deeper. Ilhoon’s nails make red streaks across his boyfriend’s back as his mouth leaves kiss shaped bruises along the length of his boyfriend’s thick neck.

 

“More... I need more...” Ilhoon cries out. Hyunsik pulls out causing Ilhoon to cry in the discomfort of being left gapping. “Where-” Hyunsik manhandles his boyfriend onto the desk in the room, right across from the dressing table with a mirror. With Hyunsik between his legs, Ilhoon had a full view of both of them. “Fuck!”

 

Ilhoon is left breathless with an open mouth as Hyunsik slides back in. This time every thrust is head-on Ilhoon’s prostate which has him mewling into Hyunsik’s neck. “-s so good! I’m so close! Fuck! Daddy, please! Please! Please, make me cum. I want to cum. Let me cum! Please, Daddy! I’m so close...”

 

Ilhoon is practically sobbing onto his boyfriend’s broad shoulder by now. The pleasure is becoming overwhelming, almost enough to tip him over the edge. Hyunsik fulfils his pleas. A spit covered hand stroking his boyfriend’s red twitching erection. His other hand holding Ilhoon in place with a bruising grip that is sure to make Ilhoon wet when he looks at himself in the mirror.

 

“Daddy!” With Hyunsik’s name on his lips Ilhoon’s orgasms making a mess on his chest practically ruining the silk robe he is still wearing. “Cum on me, Daddy. Cum on me!”

 

Hyunsik is quick to untie Ilhoon’s hands to allow his boyfriend to bring him to completion on his chest. “Fuck!”

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Ilhoon says with a coy smile, licking up the mess on his hand.

 

“My little vixen...” Hyunsik steals a kiss from Ilhoon’s lips. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

 

“Let me suck you in the shower?” Ilhoon asks with a dazzling smile that would get Hyunsik to say yes to anything.

 

“How am I supposed to say no to that, baby?” Hyunsik helps his boyfriend off the desk and with a quick spank to Ilhoon’s perky bottom they both make their way to the bathroom. Ilhoon gets in first after dropping his dirty robe into the hamper and fixes the temperature.

 

“Fuck my throat, Daddy.”

 

And that is exactly what Hyunsik does. Fucks his baby’s throat so hard that there are tears streaming down Ilhoon’s face and spit dripping down his chin.

 

* * *

 

 

They do eventually manage to get out of the room after a round of Ilhoon bent in front of the mirror. They visit the famous porridge restaurant and request a private room so Hyunsik can feed his pouting baby who despite complaining of back pain still continues to rile up his boyfriend.

 

Once they have done enough site seeing, or rather, once Hyunsik has enough of Ilhoon’s teasing they make it back to the hotel when Hyunsik takes Ilhoon on the floor much too impatient to make it to the bed. That is not to say they didn’t make it to the bed. They did. And Hyunsik proceeded to fuck his boyfriend into oblivion on his hands and knees.

 

The couple visits the night food market for dinner, eating to their full and exploring hand in hand.

 

It was a successful week, all in all. The couple spent their time together getting lost in each other and making their relationship even stronger. Without a doubt, their only regret is that the week was too short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I know it's short... I'm sorry :( But you can always send me a request for something.
> 
> Thank you for reading! xxx


End file.
